AbhiRika Drabbles
by FireHawk01
Summary: The sweet little home where you can come, read and relax with the dashing dude and stylish gal. Abhijeet and Tarika's cute, bitter-sweet and lovely little stories. * Chapter 26: Mela Chona*
1. Chapter 1

**Word Count: 448**

 **_oOo_ Day Dreaming _oOo_**

The setting sun created a magical streak of glittering light reaching across the water of the lake. The trees stirred lightly in the breeze. A long belt of blossoming daffodils gave Abhijeet the wealth of everlasting joy as he stood along the path near the lake waiting for his soulmate to arrive. A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path alerted him.

'I am sorry, Abhi, Salunke sir had given me an important file to deliver the central lab and I had to carry it back too. Then my car came to halt, the Tyre gone flat. Then I got a taxi but Mumbai traffic, you know. And then...' Tarika said in one go and wanted to say more when a hand gently covered his mouth.

"Shhhh...Quiet! Forget all and concentrate at this moment. No tensions, no worries." Saying he led her inside the lovely, dark and deep forest when a table was set at the middle, candles, a bottle of champagne, cracker nut and her favorite chocolate Ferrero Rochers.

"Oh My Gosh! Abhi, is this for me?" Tarika asked in utter surprise.

"Of course not! It's for the girl whom I adore. Who is my life. Who is my sunshine, my only sunshine." Abhijeet explained her.

Her face turned to gloomy as soon as she heard the words from Abhijeet. She loved him, ver since the first day she saw him in the lab, she started living her love story. With him but he loves someone else. This was beyond her imagination. Her total world crashed.

"W- w- w-hoo i- i-s s- s- s-h sh- shee?" She had no courage to ask but somehow collected the words.

"There is one. Come I'll show you." He held her hand and walked. With heavy steps she followed her. They were on the same lake again. By now, the moon had

arose in the sky with millions of stars twinkling in the dark sky.

"Here she is!" saying he made her face to the sparkling water of the lake. What Tarika could see was her image in the clear blue water.

"I LOVE YOU TARIKAAA!" Abhijeet yelled.

"I love you!" Tarika said.

"Tarika, kiddo, are you alright? Why are you saying I love you to a corpse?" Asked Salunke who seemed to be a bit surprised.

"Nothing sir! Sorry sir! I'm fine" Tarika realized that it was mere her daydreaming.

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Sure." She grinned which was the stupidest of the things she did in her life.

"OK then, come and help me with this autopsy."

"Yes Sir!"

 _[They say there's no harm in daydreaming, but there is._

 _~Charlaine Harris]_


	2. Jealous Boyfriend

**Word Count: 328**

 **_oOo_ Jealous Boyfriend _oOo_**

 _WINNER OF "HUMOR BASED ABHI-RIKA CHALLENGE" BY KAMIKAZE bLACK._

Abhijeet "Tarika tm uss Vaibhav k sath kiu gai? " (abhijeet asked in anger)

Tarika " O com'on abhijeet! Don't be so mean. Vaibhav ne muje pocha movie k lia ... or me ne ha bol dia... WAIT! Abhijeet tume kese pta? "

Abhijeet " Tarika answer me first! "

Tarika "Abhijeet you were following me, don't you? You are so mean. You know what tm na un sarak chaap road side romeo ki tara behave kr rhe ho"

Abhijeet "Me ... me road side romeo hu to tm konsa Princess Cinderella ho? Facebook per to status iss tara de rhi thi jese wo tumhare BF ho... "

Tarika "BF? And facebook. What you were stalking me on fb. How could you? Me tm se baat nei kr rhi or tm jo Vaibhav se itna jealous ho rhe ho..."

Abhijeet cut her "Jealous? Ye tmhari galat fehmi ha. Me n jealous no ways. "

Tarika "you are jealous "

Abhijeet " no I am jealous"

Tarika said in rhythm "You are jealous...you are jealous...Abhi is jealous com'on abhi admit it you are jealous"

Tarika said behaving a 5 year old child. Abhijeet couldn't resist her charms.

Abhijeet " Ok ok Yes I am jealous. Taru yrr I can't tolerate anyone with you. "

Tarika "Ap ne kabi muj se pocha movie k lia. Vaibhav ne pocha to me ne han kr di "

Abhijeet " Ap ne kabi moka nei dia to kia"

Tarika " oo to ab sare ilzaam muj pr... Ulta chor kotal ko dante "

Abhijeet "Excuse me madam me chor nhi police wala hu "

Tarika " whatever . "

Abhijeet " acha sorry "

Tarika " it's ok "

Abhijeet " Thanks or ye lo"

Abhijeet handed Tarika an ice box and when she opened the ice box there were so many ice creams and Tarika's face lighted. They enjoyed their ice cream date and Tarika's facebook status was :

 _"Tarika Musale feeling happy with Abhijeet Shrivastava_

 _BFs r cute (blush emoction)_

 _bt_

 _jealous BFs are #awesome (wink emoction)_ "


	3. Do You Love Me?

**Word Count: 165**

 **_oOo_ Do You Love Me? _oOo_**

Pitter Patter

Pitter Patter

The quiet melody of the rain was soothing the two hearts in distant places. With a cup of hot coffee in hands, they stood near the window that opened letting the cool breeze to come in. Abhijeet and Tarika always loved each other. They had feeling which can't be named by them. It was nor an attraction neither time pass, it was TRUE LOVE. A smile blossomed her face as she extended her hand to feel the dark round drops of rain on her palms.

"He loved rain and now me too. I love you Abhi. But do you?" She said.

On the other side, Abhijeet went to the closet in one corner and took a photograph out of it. Her photo with a cute innocent smile. His lips curved watching her.

"I love you Tarika but do you?" He whispered to the weeping sky.

The rain simply kept falling down.


	4. Long Drive

**Word Count: 1,030**

 **_oOo_ Long Drive _oOo_**

 _*Third Runner Up in KamiKaze Black AbhiRika Drabble Contest*_

Abhijeet was memorized as the beauty came out, locking her main door. No makeup, no saloon hairstyle; just her regular T- shirt, jeans and a scarf around her neck. She was indeed beautiful, sparkle always comes deeper inside us and it is real and pure, it does not need glitter to shine.

'Shall we? By the way Abhijeet where are we going?" Tarika asked as she stepped in Marcedes-Benz SLK -Class. She loved convertible cars and was not habitual of Abhijeet to take his Marcedes out of the porch often; today was going to be special.

"We are going on a long distance journey on the road. Typically, folks say it a road trip." Abhijeet said as he started to car.

"You mean to say...a long drive?" She asked cheerfully.

"Maybe yes or maybe not!" Abhijeet smirked.

"What's the destination?" Tarika asked her delightedly.

"To the Crime Investigation Department's Forensics Laboratory." Abhijeet said while laughing.

"Whatever! Tell me na, please? Stop cracking lame jokes. Seriously no one will ever laugh on them." Tarika replied.

"Wait and watch. Lemme concentrate of the driving." Abhijeet said.

They got about half an hour to some out of the Mumbai's heavy traffic. Now they were on Mumbai Pune Expressway.

 **[Yunhi dil milte nahin hain, Rab milaye jodi…**

 **Mil gayin hain ye lakiren, Kismaten hain jodi….**

 **Tu tha humsafar meri rahon ka,**

 **Hai ab meri manjil bhi tu hi.]**

"Lonavala, yuppie!" Tarika exclaimed merrily.

"Smart girl." Abhijeet said winking to her.

He converted the car to open air mode. As soon as the roof was gone Tarika stood up, to feel the breeze that crassed her face and body gently like feathers.

The high of romance could not be described as they both continue to look each other as well as controlling the car. People say eyes are window to soul. As they gazed in eachother's eyes, something magical happened. Abhijeet stopped the car at the side of the Expressway, in between the heavenly looking magical mountains in dense fog.

 **[Na me na jeena tere bina…**

 **Me mar jaana tere bina.**

 **Na ab me katdi meri zindgi…**

 **Saathiya mere tere bina.]**

Abhijeet again converted the car to enclosed mode. He, then, leaned over Tarika, making eye contact. The distance between them lessened, barriers broke, heat energy

started to flow more rapidly, a deep sense of divine strong connection developed. He slipped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." Abhijeet whispered. Before Tarika could reply those three precious words, his lips touched hers slightly like the sun touching the earth at dawn. They had a

perfect kiss, playing with one another' tongue. His hand moved below her waist to her hips while Tarika wrapped her hands around Abhijeet's neck, moving her hands in his

hairs. After five to six minutes they back off, as both of them were breathless.

Still out of breath, Tarika managed to say, "I love you, too."

 **[Na me na jeena tere bina..**

 **Me mar jaana tere bina.**

 **Na ab me katdi meri zindgi…**

 **Saathiya mere tere bina.**

 **Na me na jeena, na na na na…]**

The drove off again wading through the Sahyadri range. The view of misty mountains made to two love bird gasp at the sheer beauty.

After crossing first Toll Point, there came a food court and both stopped for lunch; in the chills, light breeze, pollution free road side lunch. After having Tangri Kabab, Naans and cold drinks, they continued their journey.

 **[Tu jaisa bhi hai mera hai tu…**

 **Tu jaan se bhi pyaara hai tu…**

 **Mere khwabon ka basera hai tu..**

 **Tu jaisa bhi hai mera hai tu…]**

They reached Lonavala and started to visit the worthy things in Lonavala. 'Della Adventure Park & Resort' was the first. The did bungee jumping, it has always been Tarika's dream. Then they played Foosball. But there major interest was not in game but one's eyes. The next place to visit was 'Lohagad Fort.' The forest top was covered in mist, and fog. It was wet with moss due to the rain the showered with all its majesty. On the way to hikes, they visited Bhaja Caves. The mountain venturing had tired them but there deep love force overcome all the tiredness.

Them to went to Rye wood Park, a place of peace of mind. There they booked a room to relax. Having a hot water bath, nah! It's better in each others limbs. They tangled covering their bare bodies with bed sheets. Abhijeet and Tarika steamed up the atmosphere. Steamy and all things delicious they made each other complete.

 ** _Jaadu hai nasha hai madhoshiyan_**

 ** _hai_**

 ** _Tujhko bhulake aab jaao kahan_**

 ** _Jaadu hai nasha hai madhoshiyan_**

 ** _hai_**

 ** _Tujhko bhulake aab jaao kahan_**

 ** _Dekhti hai jis tarah se teri nazrein_**

 ** _mujhe_**

 ** _Main khud ko chupaao kahan_**

After some hours of stay, they went to visit the other places like Rajmachi Point, Bhushi Lake, Tikona Fort, Nagphani, Bhairavnath Temple and finally to their last destination Tiger's Point to view the golden sunset, the best place for romance.

As they walked hand in hand at the Tiger's Point a religious ascetic holy came chanting, _"Pyaar karne wale kabhi bichadte nahi,_

 _Wo milte jarur hai..._

 _Iss janam nahi to uss janam."_

Tarika and Abhijeet once again looked at each other with purest love enduring. Tarika wanted to have a clear look of the valley from the edge. The cliff top of sheer drop more than 650 km gave her an extensive view. As she was exploring the valley, capturing it in her eyes, the rock below her gave in and she fell. Abhijeet, who was smiling at her, was frozen.

"Tarikaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he cried loudly. He came near the cliff edge where people had gathered. But alas! She left her in the midst of love, To a road to nowhere; to a dark world of regret. In the glimpses of sorrow, eternal tears of grief, he took action. The act of stabbing a sharp edged rock in his heart where her beauty lived. Closing eyes with a blur vision of Tarika that faded and faded and faded in the world of love...


	5. A Letter, The Letter!

**Word Count: 995**

 **_oOo_ A Letter, The Letter _oOo_**

As she stepped in, she found the entire house dark. No light coming from their bedroom or kitchen. He wasn't there.

"Where has he been since morning?" Tarika asked herself. "Oh man! Where on the Earth are you Abhijeet?"

Tarika searched for a clue about him when her eyes fell on a piece of paper sticked on the fish tank. It was an ordinary paper but what bizarre was it's place. She took it in her hands. It said:

 _Dear Tarika,_

 _I am sorry for after reading it you will be despaired._

 _I am leaving you for another woman. I meet her 4 years ago and we have been in touch for last four years constantly._

 _I have no regrets about my actions. Our marriage has been wonderful in the past years but now as since she has entered in my life, I am feeling attracted towards her. Her name is ..._

 _She couldn't read further an_ d crumpled the paper and dropped it with full force.

"Avijit! Muje iche keem khani he banila wali." A four year old girl said to Abhijeet in her sweet voice.

"Okey! Pel banila ice cream na mili to?" Abhijeet asked her.

"Kyu ap ko kia pta k iche keem wale bhaiya k pach kon kom che iche keems hen. Un k pass na banila wali, chokate wali, manjo wali, butter koch wali ol tutti phrutti wali iche keem hoti hen. Pal mumma khane nai deti. Bo kehti hen k iche keem khane che gala khaab ho jata ha." She said making a pout.

"Ok baba. Ab to Piyali ko ice cream le kr deni hi pare gi." Abhijeet said and turned to car to the nearby ice cream parlor. There, Abhijeet and Piyali enjoyed Vanila ice cream and Pineapple slush respectively.

Suddenly, Piyali's eyes cuaght some thing and she cried.

"Teddy beal. Yuppie! Avijit muje teddy beal le kal do na. Wo bhite wala jo sabh che baaala ha. Pleaje?" She said hoping a positive response.

"Ummmm...Mujhe sochne do." Abhijeet said while suppressing his laughter.

"Pleaje na Avijit?" The girl asked with a hopeful tune.

"Ok! Let's go." Abhijeet extended his hand which the girl instantly grabbed as she knew there was no one with whom she would feel secure, else than her daddy.

"Avijit. Tumme load (road) caroch (Cross) kalne che dal lgta he na?" Piyali asked him.

"Aain...Nhi to. Ap se kis ne kaha?" Abhijeet posed a counter question.

"Wo ap hamesha load caroch kalne che phle mela hath pakr lete ho na. Ab bolo, lgta ha na dal?" Piyali said and Abhijeet surrendered on the innosence of the four year old beauty.

"Han!" He said.

Piyali said, "Koi baat nei. Ap na load caroch kalte waqt mela hath pakr lia kalo. Muje dal nei lgta. Ok?"

"OK!" Abhijeet said. They bought a white teddy bear. And then both spent quality time together in doing various tasks like making sand castles on beach, taking rides in an amusement park, watching Walt Diseny's Barbie: Spy Squad, buying candy bars etc. Finally, they went home to find a dispaired wife and worried mother. Dispaired because of hid hubby's letter and worried because her daughter wasn't home.

She was to step out of the home to search for Piyali when she heard the car driving in. It was HIS car and there came Piyali with Abhijeet.

"Mummy daddy ne mujhe na bohaaaaaat chara ghumaya. Banila wali ice keem khai, phil ek teddy beal lia, phil hum na palk (Park) gye." Piyali said grinning. Tarika just hugged her tight with tears, tears of happiness that Piyali got home and tears of saddness for his hubby's letter.

"Piyali ap ander jao, beta mummy abi atti hen." Tarika said while patting her.

"OK mummy." Piyali smiled and went inside with her teddy bear.

"Abhijeet, kiu kia tm ne esa. Kia kami thi jo tumme ye qadam uthana para?" Tarika asked with tears.

"Aain, Tarika kya bole jaa rhi ho tm? Ab me usse naraz to nei kr skta na. Afterall, she is my Life." Abhijeet said acting cool.

Tarika felt static electricity flowing her body.

"La-a -la -Lifeee or me? Mere bare me tm ne ek bar b nei socha?"

"Arre socha na, isi lie to tmhra favorite Chicken Fajita Pizza lia ha or wo b XL. Dono mil kr khaye ge." Abhijeet said while taking Pizza box out of the car.

"Tmhre lie kitna asaan he na sb kuch. Bss ek pizza or phir khatam. Abhijeet tm kabi mere lie serious hi nhi the." Tarika was shattered by Abhijeet's behaviour.

"Offo Tarika saaf saaf bolo ab me ne kia kia. Oh acha Piyali! Yrr tmhra phone try kia kitni bar kr wo busy tha to me ne letter likh diya. Mijhe pta he k tm Piyali ko junk food avoid krne ka khti ho pr wo abi bachi hai. Wait!...Tm ne abi tk letter nhi parha. Me ne fish tank pr lgaya to tha." He said while entering the house to see the paper crumpled on the table.

"Mtlb tm mujhe chor...hey tm ne ese kiu likha k tm mujhe kesi dusre wrat k lie chor kr ja rhe ho?" Tarika realized the matter and asked.

"Oh wo, uff yrr Taru...tm ne bola tha na aj hm dono lunch pr jyein ge lkn Piyali se me ne subah waada kia tha, pechli bar ki tara me is promise ko torna nei chahta tha to me ne wo sb likha." Abhijeet narrated.

"Mtlb tm mujhe chor kr nei jao ge?" Tarika asked cupping Abhijeet's face.

"Kabhi nei meri jaan." abhijeet said and he was about to kiss Tarika on her lips when Piyali came down stairs running and suddenly stopped seeing her mum and dad in that posture. She instantaneously placed her hands on her eyes and said, "Me ne kuj nei dekha. I plomish (promise)."


	6. You and Your Girlfriend

**Word Count: 563**

 **_oOo_ You And Your Girlfriend _oOo_**

 **Background of the story is:** Abhijeet and Tarika are acting as a couple in a hotel to supervise the event held, where President's daughter (Imaginary daughter) is celebrating her party with a couple of her friends. CID got information that a bunch of terrorists have planned the kidnapped of the President's daughter.

 **..**

The hotel works in close coordination with Lovely Couples' Perfect Romance company (Imaginary company) which encourages true love to blossom.

 **...**

"Is this Mr. Abhijeet Shrivastava speaking?" the caller asked. Abhijeet replied, "Yes, it surely is. May I know who's speaking?"

"Congratulations, sir! You and your girlfriend are the winners of our Lovely Couples' Perfect Romance contest. You can expect to receive your prize in 72 hours." the caller said who was the manager of the LCPR company.

"Prize, what prize?" Abhijeet asked confusingly. "Yes, booking of the Taj Lake Palace Hotel for a week and a free dinner in Hotel Sofitel." Abhijeet said in a hurry, "wait, wait, wait! There's a mistake. You see, I am not..."

The caller cut him, "There's no mistake sir. You and your girlfriend Miss. Tarika Musale have answered all the questions right in our hotel last night. We just confirmed the answers by your friends n family. I must say you have a really good understanding, sir. Again! Congratulations. Is the address with this call perfect to deliver the prize?" the caller asked.

"OK" Abhijeet affirmed and call disconnected.

Abhijeet remembered the last night. How he picked her from her residence. She was in a Dark Red Shafoon Saree with matching accessories, a light makeup and her hair swooped to a side with some fancy pins to hold them in place. She looked heavenly. Indeed! Beauty with charms! While he was in cream sherwani, perfectly embroided with golden and silver lining and a silken Maroon colored dupatta with an embroidered border! He was looking perfect groom!

Then, both of them entered the hotel, took the table in a corner so they can have the view of the entrance and table where President's Daughter was sitting. He remembered how manager of the hotel forced them to dance and then a competition among the four couples. In the last were Abhirika.

The LCPR agent asked Abhijeet, "Sir asa you know, you have to answer three questions and ma'am you have to affirm them and then we'll exchange to places. Shall we begin?"

"Yes!" Abhijeet said. "

"So my first question is, which colour ma'am likes the most?"

"Blue!" Abhijeet said instantly and tArika was amased as it was correct.

"Whoa! Sir, your next question is...what flower does ma'am like?"

"Peruvian lilies." Abhijeet said without thinking.

"Is it true ma'am?" The agent asked Tarika.

"Yes, it is." Tarika answered. "Sir, here's the last question. Let's see can you bet Mr. Sunil or not. Your question is which book does ma'am likes the most."

Abhijeet took a few seconds and them said, "Dragon's Egg by Robert Forward."

Tarika was overwhelmed to see that Abhijeet knew so much about her.

"Wow! Sir you were amazing. Now ma'am it's your turn. The questions are same. So, tell me ma'am..."

Before the agent could ask, Tarika said while looking in his eyes, "Abhijeet loves Dark red color and his favorite flower is Orchidaceae and he loves to read Wuthering Heights."

"Oh great ma'am! Let's see if they are true or not. Sir?" the agent asked and Abhijeet was too shocked and amazed to know that Tarika knew every minute detail about his likes and dislikes.

:...:

A doorbell brought Abhijeet back to present.

A smile curved his lips while a phrase constantly circled his head, "You and your girlfriend, Tarika Musale." He left to open to door.


	7. Amnesia

**Word Count: 128**

 **_oOo_ Amnesia _oOo_**

I couldn't believe she had verbally expressed yes to the marriage. She knew I loved her, how could she. I went to talk to her. I jumped in her room through the window.

"Abhijeet, what the hell are you doing here?" Tarika asked me.

"You're getting .. married?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She replied.

"But you know I er' ... love you." I said.

"I said yes just because of you." Tarika yelled.

"Do you blame me for it?" I asked her.

"I blame you for everything." Tarika said.

"I love you!" I said.

"I love you, too!" I heard her.

Her parents cemerged from nowhere and said, "Abhijeet, traditionally you should not come to see Tarika before marriage. Go home!"

Oh, did I mention Abhijeet has amnesia.


	8. Deathbed and STD

**Word Count: 100**

 **_oOo_ Deathbed and STD _oOo_**

 **P.S** : One can talk, hug, cry, confess and even cheat death, this is the C.I.D FanFiction theory. Nobody can talk or even gesture with an oxygen mask and tubes over his body, this is the medical theory.

Please don't read if your are the follower of latter one, me too!

"T-Tarika pleas-eeee come c-closer to me." Abhijeet's voice was low and cracked.

Tarika went near him, grabbed his hand and moved her ear near his mouth, "I l-l-lloveee you s-soo much Tarik-aaa." Abhijeet was lying in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask and tubes around his body.

"Do y-you want to k-kno-ww why I didn't say you b-be-fore?" Tarika gestured.

"I n-never said i-ttt because I h-have an STD." Saying this he took his last breath and his soul departed his body forever.


	9. Skiing

**Word Count: 103**

 **_oOo_ Skiing _oOo_**

She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist, "Do not challenge me."

"You think you can?" I asked her.

She smirked, "Better than you, Abhijeet."

"Let's see then!" I shrugged.

..

"Hey, Tarika slow down!" I almost gasped. The altitude made my breadth deep. I saw as she popped into the air, through the gap between trees and stopped efficiently.

"Hurrah!" she exclaimed.

"Okay! I give up!" I shrugged.

"Now where's my gift?" she asked. "Here!" I said as I stepped forward to kiss her. The slow flakes drifted and floated over us.

I had to admit she was best in skiing.


	10. Piano

**Word Count: 103**

 **_oOo_ Piano _oOo_**

"I can bend you over this piano right now, don't try me?" Abhijeet warned.

Will you?" Tarika asked her once again.

"Yes!" Abhijeet answered.

Tarika walked towards him. "Do it!"

"You sure?"' Abhijeet asked.

"Hmm." Tarika assured.

Abhijeet held Tarika strongly, whirled her and bent her over the piano. He gently took off her jeans and then her panties.

"Ahh. Abhijeet quick!" Tarika cried in anticipation.

As Abhijeet opened his pant's zip, his cell phone beeped.

 _"Sr. Ins. Abhijeet here."_

 _"..."_

 _"Don't touch anything. We'll be there."_

"Murder reported! Have to go."Abhijeet shrugged and Tarika frowned.


	11. Intruder

**Word Count: 155**

 **_oOo_ Intruder _oOo_**

I got my home security message. An intruder!

Fortunately, I was just a few blocks away. I reversed my car and speeded home.

The rare door was opened, very skillfully. I stepped in from the same door.

For self-defense, I picked a ceramic vase lying on the table.

I heard the noise coming from my bedroom. I made my way to my room, trying not to make the slightest noise that could alert the intruder.

As I approached the door and opened it, I found my intruder was the senior inspector of Crime Investigation Department.

"Abhijeet?" I said confusingly.

Abhijeet laterally jumped. He was standing by the cupboard with two of my dresses in his hand.

"What the hell is going on? Why you broke into my house and why you are holding my dresses?" I screamed.

"I wanted to present you a Top but I didn't know your size. So, I broke in." He replied innocently.


	12. Adaalat

**Word Count: 111**

 **_oOo_ Adaalat _oOo_**

"My Lord, my next witness is miss .. sorry...Mrs. Tarika Musale." Said the public prosecutor Vishwajeet Gujral.

(Tarika enters the witness box and take oath to tell only the truth)

"So Mrs. Tarika please tell the court that the man standing there shot Miss Tamanna." Vishwajeet said to Tarika.

Tarika looked at Abhijeet, then at the judge, then again at Abhijeet and then she started looking down.

"Please miss Tarika boliye!" Judge Narish Dhingra said.

Tarika controlled her emotions forcefully and said, "Yes!"

...

"Considering all all the proofs and witnesses the Court sentence Mr Abhijeet Srivastava life imprisonment under IPC section 302 and section 509." Saying this judge Dhingra hit the gavel.


	13. A Chapter of Love

**Word Count: 100**

 **_oOo_ A Chapter of Love _oOo_**

"I am not meant for love, Tarika." He said in the most weakest voice. _Oh, Abhijeet!_

"No, you are." I told him cupping his gloomy face.

"All those people who loved me, got away from me. My mother, Tasha, Sudhakar. I am not worthy of love." Abhijeet broke up. _I can't see him like that!_

"Who told you that? See, I'm with you .. for past five years and will always be. Don't give up because of one bad chapter in your life. Keep going Abhijeet, your story doesn't end here. It starts. A new chapter, a chapter of love!"


	14. A mistake that caused lives

**Word Count: 100**

 **_oOo_ a mistake that caused lives _oOo_**

"Abhijeet, chill everybody make mistakes." Tarika said in a concerned tune.

Abhijeet's voice was a mere whisper. He was crying inside. "Yeah, but mine ruined almost a dozen lives."

"No, it's not like that—" Tarika tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault. Abhijeet interrupted her.

"Then, how is it?"

"At least you attempted to save them." Tarika said in her most confirming tune but Abhijeet wouldn't listen. He believed that he caused their lives.

"What does a failed attempt mean? I wasn't able to save them." Saying this, he let go his emotions in form of tears.


	15. Cheater

**Word Count: 100**

 **_oOo_ Cheater _oOo_**

"Now the results of junior section 100m race. The third runner up is Uttara Sen. Second runner up is Tarika Musale and the winner is ... Abhijeet Srivastava." The trio were given medals and Abhijeet was also awarded a bicycle.

After the ceremony, Tarika came to Abhijeet. "You cheated! You failed my gear. Otherwise I would have won the race." Tarika frowned.

"Yup I cheated chashmish. What will you do?" Abhijeet asked.

"I'll tell Ayush sir." Tarika said.

"Hey chashmish you gotta no proof. So let it go." Abhijeet smirked.

"Huh! Spoiled brat." She tapped her foot onto the ground.


	16. One Directionier Girls

**Word Count: 402**

 **_oOo_ One Directionier Girls _oOo_**

"Abhijeet, Abhijeet, Abhijeet, I am so happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Tarika exclaimed.

"Hua kia hai tumme?" Abhijeet asked Tarika, surprised with her behavior.

"You know what Abhijeet. I finally got the tickets of Harry's concert." Tarika exclaimed again.

"Great." Abhijeet didn't show a really warm response.

Tarika cried joyfully, "I can't wait for October. Austin here I comeeeeeeeeeee."

"Why aree you getting so excited? Concert to October me hai. Abhi 3 months hein October anne mein. So what's the big deal?" Abhijeet asked and Tarika gave him a 'what are you talking about' look.

"O come on Abhijeet, it's Harry Styles live in the Moody Theatre. And you are saying what's the big deal! You don't know Harry's so cute, and dashing and handsome and lovely and charming and he gotta rhythmic vocals, he is so hot and intimidating!" Tarika started counting Harry's plus points. But Abhijeet was annoyed and above all jealous.

"You find him intimidating. Who the hell is this guy? Meri girlfriend mere hi saamne us ki tarrefon pe tareefen kiye jaa rahi hai. Go to hell hairy." Abhijeet said.

Tarika gave him death glance and said. "You are annoying Abhijeet. Jao me tum se baat nhi krti." Saying this Tarika went out of the bureau.

"Ta-Tarika s-s-suno tooo-o" Abhijeet tried to stop her but she didn't stop. Abhijeet was about to go behind her when Daya stopped him "Abhijeet ye Larkiyan pagal hein kisi music band k peeche. Kya naame tha uss ka ... ekk d ... one day ... Han han One Direction. Fangirls bolti he khud ko yee sab."

"Tumme kese bta?" Abhijeet raised his eyes. Daya replied, "Jese ap ki wali Harry Styles ki deewani hein wese hi meri wali Liam Payne k peeche pagal hein or Purvi ko koi Zayn Malik pasand hai."

"To ab" Abhijeet asked the solution from Daya.

"Ab kya! Puri one direction ki history ka ratta maro. Songs yaad kro or phr sorry card k swath one direction ki tareefen kro. Khud hi Tarika maan jye gi." Saying this Daya laughed because few months back he was in the same condition and that time Rajat helped him. Because Rajat was also in the same condition earlier than Daya and that time his sister helped him.

The three boys ( Abhijeet, Daya and Rajat) came to each other and signed "Girls will be girls!"


	17. Sense of Humor vs Anger Issues

**Word Count: 100**

 **_oOo_ Sense of Humor vs Anger Issues _oOo_**

Knock knock!

She heard the door was locked by someone. She left the dishes in the sink and went to open the door.

"who's there?" she asked.

"Nobel." She was confused because she never knew any person named Nobel in her life

"Nobel who?"Tarika asked.

"No Bell, that's why I knocked."Abhijeet replied.

Tarika giggled. "Oh it's you, oh God! Abhijeet you and your sense of humor."

"Now would you let me and my sense of humour in or not otherwise I'll be going." Abhijeet frowned.

"Oh God, you and your anger issues." Tarika signed.


	18. The Chain-smoker

**Word Count: 126**

 **_oOo_ The Chain-smoker _oOo_**

Abhijeet was sitting on the sofa watching TV. Suddenly, he took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, pick one and put it pack inside. Gripping it between his lips he reached for the lighter. But he couldn't find it. A hand emerged from his behind with a lighted lighter. Tarika lighted the cigarette and gave a fake smile.

"Smoke daily! Get 30% discount on your life. Offer is unlimited! Huh!" Tarika frowned. Till now Abhijeet had blown out the cigarette.

"You know I am trying to." Abhijeet. said.

Tarika broke in. "Where are the nicotine gums I bought for you?"

"I lost them." Abhijeet shrugged but this annoyed Tarika. To lighten the atmosphere, he added, "But I thought you liked The Chain-smokers."

* * *

 **PS:** Tobacco companies kill their best customers. Smoking kills 15,000+ people daily. It's hard to quit but you can do it. Choice is yours but don't be late. Stop smoking  & start living!


	19. An Apple a Day, Keeps The Doctor Away

**Word Count: 100**

 **_oOo_ An Apple a Day, Keeps The Doctor Away _oOo_**

"Abhijeet apples are good for you. C'mon eat!" Tarika tried once again to make him eat the Apple slices. But he was not willing to eat.

"No." Abhijeet replied.

"Oh God!" Tarika exasperated. "What I am going to do with this 47 years old kid. Why are you not eating the Apple?"

"Abhijeet apples are good for you. C'mon eat!" Tarika tried once again to make him eat the Apple slices. But he was not willing to eat.

"I don't wanna eat them. Take it away!" Abhijeet said.

"I don't like your childish behavior. You know what I came to you because I knew you would be working with empty stomach. On the way only Apple Vander was available. Please eat it up."

Abhijeet replied innocently, "An apple a day, Keeps the doctor away. How can I be away from you?"


	20. It's better to die than to live in shame

**Word Count: 196**

 **_oOo_ It's better to die than to live in shame _oOo_**

"I am sorry Tarika." He thought as he mixed some powdery substance in the hot milk. Tarika became a victim of sexual harassment in front of him but he couldn't do anything because he was tied to a pressure-sensitive bomb.

With gloomy thought, he carried the tray of milk to the bedroom. Tarika was half-laying on the bed, her head resting on the bed-post, a blanket covering her legs and a blank, expressionless face.

"Doodh!" Saying this Abhijeet forwarded her the glass. She looked at the glass and then transferred her gaze to Abhijeet's face. Her eyes were looking for some answers and his moist eyes gave her that answer. Abhijeet sat beside her and resting his head on her shoulder, he said, "Mujhe mauf ker do Tarika. I am sorry. I am sorry!"

Hearing this, tears formed in Tarika's eyes. After a few minutes of silence, both of them were sipping the hot milk. After ten minutes, two people from the world population decreased. Strychnine's dose added by Abhijeet did its work.

They committed suicide. Perhaps they believed:

 ** _It's better to die than to live in shame._**


	21. Cooler vs Hotter

**Word Count: 100**

 **_oOo_ Cooler vs Hotter _oOo_**

 _"Abhijeet that was a joke. You were supposed to laugh, huh."_ Tarika said annoyingly.

 _"HA-HA-HA. Fine?"_ Abhijeet shifted his gaze from book to Tarika and smiled awkwardly.

Tarika was fed up. _"You are so boring, Abhijeet. At least, I'm Cooler than you."_

Abhijeet put the book down on the table. He went to the bed where Tarika was sitting. He took off his T-shirt and leaned on the bed. He whispered, _"If you say that you are cooler than me, does it make me Hotter than you?"_

Tarika sat there blushing because he was indeed _...Hotter!_

* * *

 **A Note...**

This is regarding the reviews I got for my previous chapter. Those were **extremely unpleasant** and some were actually beyond acceptance.

My dear Readers, I know everyone would not agree with my point of view. And where did I said that I support suicide. I remember when I posted **Rule Breaking** people told me that " Just chill. It's Fanfiction where we are to unleash our imagination." I repeat **Imagination**.

It is quite reasonable to share your disagreement. However, while doing so, be **polite** and **do NOT** criticize me or any other writer personally. And, if you don't like it, you are free to skip it.

 ** _Why to read one's stuff if you don't like it?_**

I would like to Thanks those readers who shared their views politely.

Be blessed, stay happy!


	22. Result Day

**Word Count: 131**

 **_oOo_ Result Day _oOo_**

 ***A High School version featuring AbhiRika***

" Abhijeet I am worried why isn't principal announcing the positions?" Tarika said in fear.

"Just chill Tarika! You would pass." Abhijeet said cheerfully.

"Pass!" Tarika yelled. "You think I want to pass. Just P-A-S-S? Abhijeet srivastava mujhe sirf pass nhi hona mujhe 97.79% marks lane hein. You know I am already fed up. Position holders ke names announce hogaye they pichle din. Topper got 1087/1100 marks. I am so worried. If I had been in good health I would have got any one of the top three positions."

"Tarika you will score goods." Abhijeet said.

 _After result..._

"Abhi, Abhi, Abhiiiiiiii! I got 1080/1100. Yuppie!" Tarika exclaimed. "Hey, by the way, what's yours?"

Abhijeet looked embarrassed. "I passed."

"Away?" Tarika said, winked and ran away.


	23. Daya se hi shaadi ker lo

**Word Count: 162**

 **_oOo_ Daya se hi shaadi ker lo _oOo_**

"Tarika listen!" Abhijeet pleaded.

"Bolo." Tarika said angrily.

"Arre bharak kyu rahi ho bina kisi reason ke?" Abhijeet asked.

"Han! Han! Mera boyfriend mujhe date per bula ker Daya k sath date per chala jata hai or ye to reason hi nhi hai gussa hone ki. Huh!" Tarika yelled.

"WhAt? Mein Daya k sath date? Tarika ... Wo case k silsilay mein jana para mujhe Daya k pass." Abhijeet said.

Tarika spoke, "Yeh koi elk dafa ki baat nhi. 26 times tum yeh ker chuke ho, bulate mujhe ho or phir ussi time Daya ko koi kaam aa jata hai. Abhijeet tum ne to apna Love Letter bhi Daya se likhwaya tha. Mujhe to lagta hai k mujhe tum se milne k liya ab appointment lena pare ga."

"Ab esi bhi baat nhi. Daya to appointment nhi leta." Abhijeet favored Daya.

Tarika signed, "Daya, Daya, Daya. Tum ekk kaam kyu nhi karte. Daya se hi shaadi ker lo." Saying this she hung up.


	24. Physics k side effects

**Word Count: 330**

 **_oOo_ Physics ke side-effects _oOo_**

Professor wrote the equation on the white board.

(v1-v2) = (v'2_v'1) = -(v'1-v'2)

"So, students we can say that the magnitude of relative velocity of approach is equal to magnitude of relative velocity of separation" she was giving the lecture and all students were busy in making notes except one. And he was Abhijeet who was busy in Tarika.

Abhijeet also don't know that the professor had asked him a question.

"Abhijeet!" She threw the board marker towards him that hit him on his shoulder.

He stood up. "Kya hua?" He said abruptly.

"I asked you a question Abhijeet. So tell me what will be the value of the magnitude of relative velocity of separation when a light body collides with a massive body at rest?" Professor said.

"Ummm...I don't know m'am." Abhijeet caressed hiss hair.

"Then our you go."Professor yelled. And Abhijeet stepped out of the classroom.

During Lunch Break

Tarika came to Abhijeet. "Tum kya ker raahe they class mein?"

"Dance." Abhijeet said frustratingly.

"I am serious Abhijeet." Tarika crossed her arms.

"Oh, then why are you here. Consult a doctor." He said and got busy with his sandwich.

"Abhijeet Srivastava stop checking me out or I swear I kill you." Tarika yelled.

"I am eating the sandwich Tarika. Can't you see?" Abhijeet asked.

"Don't act smart." Saying this she grabbed the brownie from his tray and smashed it on his face. " the force of high five on the face is directly proportional to the amount of idiocy a person shows. So don't try to stare me in future. The force may also increase if the sense of Sight is not used properly."

Saying this Tarika poured the juice on him. "Ab lick kro brownie apne muh se or hai shirt ko nichor ker uss me se juice nikal lena."

As Tarika left, Abhijeet looked at his condition and murmured, " physics k side effects. Huh"


	25. Bad Boy

**Wor Count: 100**

 **_oOo_ Bad Boy _oOo_**

"Argh!" Sighed Tarika. "Mom I am A big girl now. I can take care of myself. Abhijeet doesn't have to bodyguard me."

"But love this society is not safe for alone girls. Let him drive you to the spa." Her mother insisted.

"Yes, Taru. This society isn't safe. You'll enjoy my company." Abhijeet said.

"I wish I were a boy." She said putting the bag on her shoulder. "Okay, fine!"

In car placed at some lone place

"Mmmmm" Tarika moaned under the kiss.

"I told you that you would enjoy my company." Abhijeet winked and continued kissing.


	26. Mela Chona

**Word Count: 130**

 **_oOo_ Mela Chona _oOo_**

"I am cholly janu. Mela baby nalaj hai. Aww we..." Tarika said.

Irritated Abhijeet replied, "Tarika ye tootle bache ki tarah bolna band kro please."

"Alle mele baby ko pasand nai Aya. Alle mela choona, mela golu, mela..."

Abhijeet interrupted. "Tarika dekh, meal...mere demaj kharab na kro. And stop this teenager's drama. Act mature."

"Okay." Saying this Tarika went out of the room and came back in five minutes with a puppy in her hand.

"Abhijeet dekho..." She said.

"Ab kya hai?" He said without looking up. She insisted. "Dekho to.."

"Puppyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.." Abhijeet was overjoyed. Puppies were his weakness. After some time, Abhijeet was seen as...

"Aa alle chonu monu... kuchi kuchhi ku... Awwww mela paala, meli Jaan..."

"Mela chona." Tarika saw her from the door and smiled.


End file.
